RWBY Switch
by ProcrastinatingBlonde
Summary: Is a gender bent story about the cast of Rwby. Where Ruby falls head over heels for Weiss. Yang is more attracted to Blake, Jaune and Pyrrah's characters are more open with their feelings. What will happen?


**R** W **B** Y- Switch

The following is a gender swapped version of RWBY mainly following the story along with a few non-cannon parts.

The characters who will be swapped are Weiss, Yang, all of JNPR and maybe Neptune. I made June's (Jaune) personality like normal only she knows how to fight from having eight brothers, and Pyre's (Pyrrah) a little more different though he is still regaled as a Minstral champion. The other characters who have gender neutral names I.e Weiss, Yang, and Ren will keep the same name. The pairings should be obvious whiterose, arkos, team sloth, bumblebee.

Yang looks just like her female counter part, long hair and all. Weiss is slightly different he has shorter hair in a fuax hawk , look up human bugs bunny for a better idea as to how he looks. June looks similar to Jaune with longer hair and of course bigger assets due to being female. Pyre looks just like his female counter part only with shorter hair. Both Ren and Nora's charters will be described in the next chapter.

Yeah I know shitty title I couldn't think of a better one. Without further adieu please enjoy.

All Characters belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum. Please support the official release.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me this is the best day ever!" The hearty deep voice of Ruby's older brother Yang Xiao Long said happily hugging his little sister tightly. After she retold her older sibling what had happen.

"Please stop" the scythe wielder begged failing her arms, her face red from the affection and the stares they received. The older blonde simple paid them no mind and continued to dote on his younger sibling teasing her the entire time, saying "but I'm so proud of you" smiling happily looking do at the girl.

"It was nothing bro really" The red clad girl said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean it was incredible, everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Holding his arms out happily.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees" Ruby said panicky "I Just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" The blonde asked

"Of course I am excited...it's just I got moved ahead two years." She said sadly looking down "I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Looking at his little sister he walked over to her side and wrapped an arm over her shoulder comfortingly and said "but you are special."

A male news anchor's voice was heard shortly after that speaking about the man Ruby had briefly fought and had gotten away. Everyone looked to the screen to see the wanted criminals face plastered on the screen. With his orange hair and odd bang covering his left eye without his bowlers cap and looking pretty bang up.

The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick. Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department.

After a short pause the males voice spoke briefly again " Back to you Lisa". A woman with silver hair in a bob with green-yellow eyes appeared. Next to her face was a picture of different species faunas. "Thank you Cyril. In other news this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization have now dis..." before she could continue the screen was turned of and then show a hologram of an older blonde woman with blonde hair wear glasses.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked leaning into his sister

"My name is Gylinda Goodwitch" she responded calmly

"Oh" taking his arm off his red hooded little sibling.

The older woman began to speak in an authoritative manner "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She said before the hologram disappeared.

They then hear other sound amazed as Ruby soon joined excitedly "Oh wow! You can see signal from here!" As she looked down from the bullhead's window. I guess home far isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home, now" with a smile her older sibling said as they turned to see a young blonde girl with her hair in a single braid over her right shoulder wearing a black hoodie and ripped tight jeans to show off her long toned legs. Bent over at the waist with a hand covering her mouth, gurgled trying her best not to vomit.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." With a roll of his eyes

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." the red hooded girl said shrugging

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Girl." Ruby said as the other blonde moved past them still trying her best to push back the enviable before realizing what was on her older brother's shoes pointing and backing away. "Oh,Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" She said point at his shoes. Looking down he was what Ruby was talking about as his face contorted to a horrified visage trying to shake of the disgusting slime. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Running away from him she was freaking out as well "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

After the ride ends to a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, June Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as she loses the rest of her lunch.

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. "Wow..." they said in unison as they took in the entirety of Beacon, unwillingly allowing their jaws to agape in amazement. Grinning happily Yang said easily "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Ruby however was getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she tries getting closer, but her brother pulls his sister by the hood back into more realistic proportions ."Ow! Ooww! Yang what the heck is wanted to see them!" Turning to look up at her blonde brother. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" he replied back calmly with a sigh.

Looking as if she saw a ghost she just couldn't believe what she just heard came out of her brother's mouth she began to sputter "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" looking happy, making Yang look at her with a slightly confused look "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"Transforming her weapon into its scythe form she gleefully said "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." cuddling after transforming it back to normal. Yang playfully pulled his sister's hood down over her face with an easy smile he asked"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Pushing back her hood she pouted slightly"But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well..." the older sibling began to say to before in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" As he sped away.

Ruby still spinning and dizzy-eyed from her brother's sudden leaving said loudly "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Stopping for a moment, still reeling "I don't know what I'm doing..." stepping backwards Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her. A male voice growled "What are you doing?!" Not looking at the person until getting up on her hands "Uh, sorry!" She said apologetically until she saw the male standing before her making her eyes turn into hearts and a small bit of drool form out the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white clad male to cross her arms and glare daggers at the smaller girl. Blinking while holding a case she could find the words to describe the handsome boy in front of her so she just said "Uuhhh...

"Give me that!" He said with a snarl as he snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Then proceeds to shake it in the red hooded girls face.

"Uuuhhhh..." was all the poor girl managed to get out again as she was still hypnotized by the figure of heaven sent. Rolling his eyes "What are you, brain-dead?" Holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case " **Dust**! You Know Fire, water, lightning, energy! Everything we use in modern society to run everything?! Does any of this ring any bells in your tiny head?" He spat with venom as a quick thought flashed into his mind " She's really cute"

"I... I know..." Ruby finally managed to say as she starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face. Closing her eyes as tears began to form from the highly volatile substances pouring into her air passages. " Hello are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" He growled Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle he had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of the secret faunus Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and takes notice of the the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a smutty book and looks over at the scene some yards away from her.

Weiss coughing briefly now covered in soot, though it quickly and magically disappears " Fucking unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Shooting daggers glowering down at the smaller figure before him. Ruby apologetic and embarrassed started sputtering "I'm really, really sorry!" bowing her head with her eyes closed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss rolled his eyes scoffing. "Well, I-I..." looking back up at him Ruby started to say, before she was cut off again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" He said. Finally getting fed up upon his constant berating Ruby said "Hey, I said I was sorry !"

Blake waking up to the over hears their entering the conversation "It's heir, actually." Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss now smiling smugly "Finally! Some recognition!"

Blake "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss getting angry again as Ruby chuckles softly "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Getting in Blake's face and snatches the bottle roughly from her hand, walking off in a huff as he snaps his fingers and makes his helpers gather the luggage and follow panicked

Ruby yelled to the back of the storming Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Sighing "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." seeing Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back "Welcome to Beacon..." she said sadly remaining this way until a shadow comes over her.

June appears smiling gently at her holding out her hand "Hello... I'm June it's nice to meet you." Taking her hand " Hi my names Ruby." Standing up " Hey aren't you the girl that threw up on the ship?" Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and June are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The blonde knight tried to justify herself.

Laughing Ruby said "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Girl was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" The blonde said accusingly.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby tried pleasing her case.

"Well, my name's June Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - guys love it!" confidently flipping her hair behind her back. Ruby skeptically asked with an eyebrow arched "Do they?" June began stuttering with rosy cheeks"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggles again before a short, awkward silence falls before to pair walking "So... I got this thing!" Pulling out Crescent Rose transforming it and stabs it into the ground "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" June said genuinely surprised her eyes popping out of their sockets. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said with a grin showing her white teeth. Which only left June looking confused scratching her head "A-wha...?" Cocking it, with her smile widened to an ear splitting smile "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" looking genuinely amazed nodding her head. "So what've you got?" The red clad girl asked curiously. "Oh! I, uh..." Pulling out her sword "I got this sword!" Ruby said looking it over "Ooooohh!" Getting her scabbard she said "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Raising her arm the sheath transformed into a shield. Touching it Ruby curiously asked " So what do they do?" as she accidently hit the button the retracted the shield into it's dormant state. Fumbling with the shield as it retracts unexpectedly off her arm it expanded and retracts several times before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it back on her belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." She said more softly

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" The smaller girl asked tilting her head. Dejectedly "Yeah, it does..." scratching the back of her head. Giggling Ruby said "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Pulling out her baby again. Stopping June said shocked "Wait - you made that?!" Looking back at the blonde knight "Yeah of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's actually more of a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war back a hundred years ago." with a laugh Ruby said "That sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Sheathing it again she said looking down at her feet "Yeah the classics..." Moving again Ruby asked "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Walking alongside her "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" June said smiling easily. "Hmm." Ruby said looking around "Hey, where are we going?" Looking back at her the blonde said "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Looking around for anything recognizable "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

* * *

While laughing loudly "That's a 'no'." she responded Ruby and June both entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice. Waving her over "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Running over to the older sibling she turned back and called out " Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Leaving June alone in the giant reception hall. "Hey Wait " She called out holding out her arm in the direction her new friend fled, with a sigh she scratched the right side out her head "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky person to talk with now?" Walking away in the opposite direction not noticing the tall red haired armor clan spartan standing a couple feet behind her. Watching her as she walked away. Yang's arms were crossed as his sister joined her and he asked "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby said exasperated. His eyes widened slightly as he spoke shocked at his sisters tone "Yikes little sis! Having a meltdown already?" His little sister explained"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" She said shaking her head "And there was some fire, and I think some ice...? There might've even been some lighting too some where." Waving her arms for emphasis. Smiling broadly "Are you being sarcastic? He asked chuckling.

Ruby sighed as Yang catches a glimpse over Ruby's shoulder to see a white clothed boy behind her "I wish I was! I stepped backwards tripped over some really cute white haired boy's stuff and then he said something at me, but I wasn't listening because I was mesmerized by his angelic face and voice of an angel. Then I sneezed after he shook dust in my face and then I exploded, and got soot all over his beautiful clothes and pretty face then he said something to me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted him to tell him how beautiful he was and look at only me!" Unbeknownst to the red streaked girl the object of her affection was right behind her to over hear everything see said. "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at the smaller girl. All while in his mind he was thinking "what the shit am I going to do with this girl?" Quickly jumping into her brother's arms "Oh, Oum, it's too soon I'm no ready yet! He's to pretty." Ignoring that last comment she made he spoke as a tick mark formed on his forehead "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang now wide eyed said shocked " Holy crap ,my Oum, you weren't joking you really did explode..."

Mentally she prayed he didn't hear her rambling about him as she said while getting out of her brother's arms "It was an accident. I swear I didn't do it on purpose." Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby "What's this for?" She asked cutely tilting her head. "She really is adorkable...even if is she a dolt" he thought as he continued to speak.

Weiss begins to list off policies to a clueless and awed Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word. Before he finally slowed down to a normal tone and pitch "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

When he had finished he looked at the dreamy eyed shorter girl as she said "Uuhhh...?" Feeling another tick mark forming he said through grit teeth "You really wanna start making things up to me? Cocking a well trimed eyebrow. Bouncing up and down excitedly "Absolutely yes , yes, yes I do" handing the pamphlet to Ruby he spoke with ire "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Clenching his fist to stop himself from pummeling the white haired boy he cracked a fake smile " Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby after putting the pamphlet away in a pouch "Yeah! Great idea, bro! Smiling brightly as she held out her hand as she clears her throat "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!

Weiss scoff as he faked enthusiasm "Yeah sure And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute girls, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there! In the background, June's ears perk up picks up on the mention. Sharing a look with her brother letting him know not to pound him as she wryly smiled "oh really how nice so you like blondes then?" Staring at her with a deadpan glare "No." Was all he said.

The groups' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Looking back to his sister "He seemed kind of... off." Yang said coolly to which Ruby commented " yeah it's almost like he wasn't even there." Approaching Weiss from the side June said softly with pink cheeks "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss putting his hand to his face in exasperation "why Oum do I have to deal with these people." He thought as he walked away.

* * *

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed. "Hey, look it's like a big slumber party!" Not looking up from her work "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Rolling his eyes as he snorted "who cares about them when there's all these hotties walking aroung" whistling as he watches several scantily multi colored clad girls walking around and giggling in small groups. Then there was June, dressed in blue feetie pajamas, waving to him, which made him groan before turning his attention back to Ruby. "What's that you got there?" Leaning in to look at her work.

Looking up from her work she said" A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Teasing he said Aw, that's so cuuuute! Reaching his hand over to ruffle her hair before being knocked back as a pillow is launched at his face. A red face Ruby squealed "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

Running his fingers through his long blonde hair "What about that June girl? She's seems nice! So there you go! That's plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Sighing as she turned to lay on her back "Pretty sure Weiss hates me, but how could he I mean yeah he's two years older but he's so gorgeous" she said as she swooned over the thought of him.

Feeling a tick mark form on his head "You just made one friend and one unrequited love interest that I want to pound into the dirt " he said before being hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face. With a small sigh he said "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" The two siblings notice a candle being ignited nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book. Well more like one looked at while the other drooled over.

Looking at her the silver eyed girl said "Hey it's that girl..." Looking back to his sister Yang asked hopefully "You know her?" Shaking her head " Not really, but she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Smiling brightly "Well, now's your chance! And maybe my chance too" as he grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. Shocked by her brother's action she sputtered "Wait! What are you doing?! Blake looks over her book to see a short black hair girl with red streaks unsuccessfully struggling against a older blonde boys grip as he leads them to her spot before letting go.

In a sing-song manner the boy said "Hel-looooo beautiful! I believe you two may know each other? But if we're being honest I'd like to know you better to." Pulling Ruby next to her ignoring her red face. Blinking Blake asked looking up briefly form her book." Aren't you... that girl that exploded earlier?"

Still embarrassed about the incident her face grew red as she stuttered words"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." stopping herself she smiled shyly before speaking again "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."Looking back at her book Blake said simply said "okay" hoping they'd leave. Leaning in Yang whispered to Ruby "what are you doing stop being a dork" Looking back at her brother with pleading eyes she whispered loudly "I don't know - help me! Seeing his sister panic he smiled as he spoke "So... What's your name?" With and agitated sigh she said her name was Blake.

Not noticing they were annoying the black clad girl he continued on with saying "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older brother! I really like your bow. Irritation was evident as she spoke harshly "yeah sure thanks!" Still paying her no mind continued talking "It goes great with your... pajamas! But I think they'd looked better at the foot ofmpt" a small hand prevented him form finishing. Looking up once more sue said "Right..." as she shifted uncomfortably fixing her yukata with a hand. As Ruby laughs uncomfortably Yang asked pulling back slightly from her head-on flirting "Nice night, don't you think?"

Nearly fed up with their constant interruptions she nearly shouted "Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" As both the siblings continued to stand over her. Whispering to his sister "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to leave so I can work my magic" Rolling her eyes as she spoke to Blake "What's it about?" Looking up surprised Blake said "Huh?" Pointing to the book in her hand "Your book. Does it have a name?"

Not knowing what to say at first she finally found the words she needed "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Rolling his eyes sarcastically "Oh, yeah... That sounds real lovely! Almost as lovely as you adorned by candlelight." Jabbing her brother in the ribs she continued talking "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Striking a heroic pose.

Laughing wryly Blake asked "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Not to be deterred the scythe weirder said "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" The Amber eyed girl said "That's... very ambitious for a child. Her fake smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." The red cloaked girl said "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Smiling as he lifted his little sister into the air and off her feer "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Struggling and finally succeeded in kicking out said loudly "Cut it out!" The forced sibling bonding evolves into a comedic dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars. Blake chuckled slightly as she spoke "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" before he was interrupted by a annoyed half naked Weiss. Storming to where they were in his own pajama pants and bare toned chest as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" He growled crossing his arms. Weiss and Yang groaned loudly at the sight of each other "Oh no, not you again!"

Wiping the drool from her face after seeing a shirtless Weiss she finally "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" with a scoff and and roll of his eyes she said monotone "Oh, now you're on my side! "As he silently cheered and thought how cute she was.

Now standing she said giggly "I was always on your side! And I always want to be by your side."

Pumping his fist "Yeah, wait what! No Ruby you're too young, what's the hell's your problem with my sister anyway? She's only trying to be nice...well mostly" giving his starry-eyed sister a worried glance. Looking at the blonde then the black haired girl spat "She's a hazard to my health! _in more ways than one_ " he thought the last part silently. Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping them all in darkness.

* * *

Alright guys that's it for now hope you liked it tell me what you thought of is in the comments. I hope I at least did it some justice.

If you didn't like it I don't care don't continue to read it.

Next chapter should be in late March


End file.
